A Simple Proposal
by Animegoil
Summary: Allelujah is the unfortunate witness to something he should not have heard. Marriage proposals and second season promo crack. Tieria x Setsuna


**You must watch the second season crack promo. It's where this idea sprouted from. Setsuna, honest to God, asks Tieria to marry him, and Tieria says yes. That's all I'm saying.**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

_**A Simple Proposal**_

* * *

Allelujah was walking down the hallway when he remembered he had something to do that day, and couldn't think for the life of him what it was. He stopped, running his hand through his hair as he racked his brain for the item in question. That was when he heard it, Setsuna's low voice.

"Will you marry me?"

Allelujah froze.

"Yes."

He shuddered, wide-eyed and with his breath caught in his throat. _What the_…

It had been Tieria who responded, in a voice just as deadpan and lacking in emotion or inflection as Setsuna's. No, there had to be a mistake—Had Setsuna honestly _just asked Tieria to marry him_?

And Tieria had said yes.

As the room spun a little in Allelujah's eyes, he heard the distinct rustle of cloth and skin and then a low, quiet moan. The door was open, but he couldn't, wouldn't— _didn't dare_—look in.

There were a few more seconds of silence, breathless on Allelujah's part, him with a hand on the wall for support and trying to piece the puzzle together. Sure, Tieria and Setsuna spent an inordinate amount of time together—mainly fixing up or discussing their Gundams, since that seemed to be the strongest similarity between them. They were infatuated with their Gundams, and their positions as Meisters. But still. When had it changed? Allelujah tried to read the signs, tried to scout in his memory, and yes, there had been increased contact between them: They had been sitting next to each other at lunch for several months now, and Tieria had a habit of reading plays out loud to Setsuna in the evenings. Setsuna often asked Tieria to make him pies and other desserts. _But still_. Marriage? It was ridiculous.

_They are shit-fucking crazy!_ Hallelujah murmured, fascinated and repulsed at the same time. Allelujah vaguely agreed, but he was more confused. And shocked.

"Hm. I didn't think it would turn out this well."

Tieria scoffed, "Please, the response was completely obvious. You would have rather heard a refusal?"

Allelujah could almost imagine Setsuna shrugging in the millisecond pause between his next deadpan words, "I just didn't think it'd be so prompt. Didn't even have to think about it."

"Of course, it's been developing for months, hasn't it? Over a year, certainly."

There was no response, but Allelujah'd had enough. He turned around and went back to his own room, damn whatever it was he had to remember to do. This was upsetting enough as it was, and he needed to lie down and have some time to recover and assimilate to the new balance of the universe.

_Marriage?_ Allelujah choked a little and almost tripped over his own shoes.

--

He had not been able to sleep at all. When Allelujah entered the mess hall the next morning for breakfast, he was simultaneously relieved and distraught to see Setsuna and Tieria at the table as well.

"Good morning," he tried to be as normal as he could, and sat down with his tray in front of them, inwardly fidgeting. He thought about letting them announce it on their own, but knowing them, they probably wouldn't ever. He could pretend he hadn't heard, but he couldn't get the conversation out of his mind. And now he kept envisioning Tieria in a wedding dress, being walked down the aisle by Lockon, or old Eifman. And Tieria would cook meals for Setsuna, and Setsuna would eat them silently, and in a couple years there'd be a bunch of little deadpan-faced Tierias and Setsunas playing tag around the house with monotone cries of 'tag, you're it!' ringing in the air. And would Tieria set out clothes for Setsuna to wear every day to work? Would Setsuna come home with a cry of 'Honey, I'm home!'? Would he bring Tieria flowers on their anniversary? Could he imagine them holding up their first child in the air? Or tickling it and cooing at it?

"Are you going to throw up?"

Allelujah was brought back into reality at Setsuna's question, and looked up to see him chewing his roll with his mouth half open. Tieria peered at him.

"You do not seem to be well. Your face is abnormally pale. Consider going to the infirmary, we cannot have you becoming ill at this time."

Allelujah smiled faintly and shook his head, "No, I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well," he paused, considering his options as he sipped his orange juice, "Hey… you guys…" he flushed and fidgeted uncomfortably, "You guys are… engaged?" he squeaked the last word out, ducking his head and shoveling a pancake in his mouth.

There was silence for all of five seconds, then Tieria stood up, "That's _preposterous_, Allelujah Haptism! Where did you get such an idea from?"

"He'd think I was being cheeky," Setsuna interjected, licking his milk moustache.

"But- but- I _heard_ you."

"Heard us? When?" Tieria demanded, and Allelujah was no longer able to hold his gaze. He ducked his head down again.

"Last night… in your room, Setsuna asked you to- to marry him. And you said _yes_. And then, and then you _discussed it_, how he thought it worked out well, and how you thought the answer was obvious and it was prompt and developing for over a year!" he realized he was babbling, but he could feel the furious heat of Tieria's glare, and he chanced a glance at Setsuna who looked fairly nonplussed and now vaguely amused?

"Allelujah Haptism," Tieria scolded, sternly disapproving and still standing up, "That is your punishment for eavesdropping and jumping to conclusions. It's despicable. Last night," he began imperiously, giving him the 'You are _so_ Unfit' look, "I had a headache. I did not want to read out loud to him. So I told him to do it himself and start from where we had left off the night before, at Act III, scene V, which begins with—"

" 'Will you marry me?' " Allelujah whispered, horrified.

"— And the rest was discussion about the scene of the proposal. Honestly, you thought he was _proposing_ to me?" Allelujah balked at Tieria's sneer. God, that explained _everything_, the moan was because of the headache, and the rest was about the play, and he was so—

_Idiotic?_ Hallelujah suggested, snickering, _I knew all along that wasn't the case, pansy as those two might be._ Allelujah shot him a mental dirty look.

"I'm sorry, Tieria, Setsuna… I shouldn't have assumed things like that, I—" he was blushing so hard he thought all the blood in his face was going to boil, "I have to go now," he sputtered, standing up and leaving his tray at the table, mortified and relieved that it hadn't been true.

Setsuna and Tieria, _married_? Hallelujah chortled to himself at how dumb the idea even sounded. And once all the blood left Allelujah's face, in a couple months maybe, he'd tell Lockon about it, and they'd have a good laugh.

--

--

Setsuna cautiously poked his sausage with his fork, watching the grease ooze out of it, "You handled that well."

Tieria flipped once through the play, then said, "This is still the script I want you to follow when you do propose to me."

"Right."

* * *

**Comments appreciated!  
**


End file.
